


Warmth of You

by redonpointe



Series: Ghosts in Red [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redonpointe/pseuds/redonpointe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Natasha come in from the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of You

Natasha crawled into bed at four on a frosty December morning with bruises on her body and blood on her cheek. She was bone tired and aching, but Sherlock's bed was warm and his scent was home.

She yanked her boots off and slipped beneath the covers, tugging on his shirt from behind. Her eyes were already heavy and half closed. Her fingers numb from the cold.

"Thought you were working a case," she murmured against the pillow.

"I was…" Sherlock turned, dragging her into his arms and against his chest. His button down was half undone and crumpled, and Natasha pressed cold, lazy kisses against his skin. "It was the uncle. Crashed after I finished," he added drowsily. "Punched him in the face before Lestrade took him away."

"How many times?"

"Not nearly enough." He kissed her forehead and breathed her in. She could feel the faintest shiver worming its way through his body and still pulled him closer. "Thought _you_ were working," he continued.

"Finished," she echoed quietly. She didn't need to tell him about the beating she'd taken while extracting information. He already knew from the way her body moved and folded against his, wordlessly seeking safety and comfort. "Need to see John tomorrow."

Sherlock buried his fingers in her hair, banishing the cold clinging to her skin and bones. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed, sliding a hand underneath his shirt. "Yeah, I am now…you?"

"Mm," he hummed in confirmation.

They had a system for the rough days. They had ways of coping with the stress and the tension and the grittier parts of what they did.

'Coming in from the cold' wasn't just a figure of speech. It was a way of life. It was coming home to shelter and safety. It was wrapping themselves up in each other when the world turned frigid in the midst of a completed mission or a solved case.

When the World's Only Consulting Detective and the Black Widow were done saving the world, they shed their skin and together embraced their humanity bit by broken bit. They touched softly and held tenderly and slowly kissed the chilly darkness away.

Beneath the thick covers of their bed, with their work still clinging to them in heavy chunks of ice, they filled each other up with warmth and chased away the cold.


End file.
